Priority Mail
by Gilded Game God
Summary: Another Pokemon Ranger 2 fanfic, set after the "Ranger School" part of the game. Kate misses Keith, and finds solace in a unique means of contact. DISCONTINUED, read chapter 2 for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I just wanted to get this posted because I haven't put anything up recently. That, and I'm soon to be in the process of moving, so I won't get a chance to do anything writing-wise for awhile. This isn't going to be my best or even most eventful story, but I'm going to just let it fall into place as I go. Hopefully it won't suck too bad, but even if it does, let me know. **

**Also, I'm thinking of writing something about a totally different game/TV show/whatever, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. (But I refuse to do anything that has anything to do with Twilulz. You know who you are, so don't even ask.) **

**But enough of my random ramblings. Let the show begin!**

**

* * *

**

**OK!**

The Styler let out its familiar -beep- as the Capture Disc returned to it. Its target – an irritated Vespiquen – hovered over to its user. She buzzed apologetically, and gathered her Combee followers as they began searching for more supplies for a new hive.

Kate turned to the man standing behind her, watching on in awe at her S-Rank capture. "Wow... that was impressive. Thanks for stopping the Vespiquen, ma'am."

Kate smiled a little. "Please, call me 'Kate.'"

"Oh... okay." The man shuffled his feet a little. "I'm just a little nervous around girls, is all." He chuckled awkwardly. "But, um... thanks. I accidentally knocked the Combee's hive from its tree, and the Vespiquen got a little mad. Thanks for calming her down."

"Just doing my job," Kate replied confidently. "But you're welcome." The two exchanged their good-byes and she returned to the Ranger Base in Vientown.

* * *

"So, Kate, how'd it go?" Barlow's voice boomed in the small room.

"Great," she replied. "Took care of the Vespiquen, but boy, did it take it outta me."

Barlow laughed. "Yeah, late night quests will do that to ya. So," he continued, plopping down on a chair, "what do ya think? That 'New Ranger' smell worn off yet?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it's more of an 'old socks' smell now."

Barlow laughed again, this time louder. "You see, that's what I like about you, Kate. You got a good sense of humor. We need more of that around here."

Crawford's voice rang from the other room. "Hey, what about me!?"

"I said a good sense of humor, Crawford," he replied flatly. Kate and Barlow both smiled.

Kate stood up and headed to her room. "Alright, guys. I'm gonna head to my room for a little bit. Gimme a holler if you need anything."

Barlow looked surprised. "Calling it a night? It's only 8:30. What's wrong?"

Kate stopped and turned. "Oh, nothing. Just... relaxing a little, I guess."

"You guess?"

Kate didn't respond, just looking down a little.

"Kate, you should know by now that nothing in this Ranger Base ever stays secret for long. You might as well just tell someone."

After a pause, Kate sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go to my room and talk."

* * *

Kate sat down on her not-so-soft bed. It wasn't the best, because the Rangers didn't have much of a budget to work off of, but it was still pretty comfortable. Her room was plainly decorated, but had underlying tones of attempted decoration. She had pictures of her sister and parents on a dresser in the corner, and a few articles of clothing were loosely thrown in a corner, out of the way.

Kate took in a deep breath, and spoke softly. "Barlow," she started, "do you ever get homesick?"

Barlow's smile faltered a little. "Well... yeah, I suppose, on occasion, Why, are you?"

"Mm-hmm," Kate said, nodding her head. "I miss my family, out in Fiore. And I miss my friends from the Ranger School. I just feel... out of energy, I guess, not having them there to even talk to. And I don't have any of their phone numbers, either, so my cellphone is pretty useless. What do you think I should do?"

Barlow thought about this for a little while. "Hmm. Well," he began, "you could try writing them a letter or two. We have all the Ranger Bases' addresses here on file."

"Letters? Really, Barlow?" she said in disbelief.

"Really. Go on, just try it. Grab a piece of notebook paper and a pencil, and just have at it. Trust me, it's really easy."

Kate paused slightly. "...Alright, I'll try it. Thanks." She smiled up at him.

Barlow stood up. "Hey, it's my job to help people in need, Rangers or not." He smiled and patted Kate on the shoulder. "Hang in there, Kate. You'll be fine. Trust me." And with that, he left her to begin her first letter to Keith. As she wrote, she could slowly feel a psychological weight lifting itself from her body.

* * *

_Keith:_

_Hey, what's up? It's Kate. It sure has been awhile now, hasn't it? Since you left, that is. Two and a half months or so, I think._

_How have you been? Hopefully you're enjoying Ranger service in Fiore. Me? I've been hard at work here in Almia ever since I got put on the job in Vientown. I'm already at Ranger Rank 2, and Barlow says Rank 3 is on the way soon at the rate missions are coming into the Union. Already I've had to save the Vien Forest from an oil fire that started last week. I'd tell you all about it, but I don't have too much time to write._

_So anyway, what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you lately, because my phone's been dead for a while now. The battery died and I can't find my charger anywhere. And even if I could, I don't know your phone number or Rhythmi's. So, I had to resort to this. Writing letters, that is. And I was surprised to find how easy it is. I think I rather like letter-writing. It might even become my preferred means of contact! =)_

_But anyway, I think that's about it for now. I realize this letter isn't very long, but maybe when there's more time to talk, it will have more substance. Write back soon, and tell me all about what being a Ranger in Fiore is like._

_Regards,_

_Kate_

* * *

When she was finished after about 10 minutes, she re-read her writing, made a few typographical corrections, and folded it up. She was about to look for an envelope to put it in, but before she could even get up, she saw one sitting at her side, with a small note next to it that said, "You're welcome. -Barlow"

Kate already felt better, more energetic, just by getting the letter written down. She folded, addressed, and sealed the letter, stood up, and put in the mailbox outside the Ranger Base. She then decided to change her plans. The rest of the night was full of eating popcorn, watching movies, and telling stories of their experiences as Rangers.

Kate went to bed smiling that night. It was the first time she had enjoyed herself since graduation.

And she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

**

* * *

**

**Alright, Chapter one is done. This is often the hardest part for me is getting the exposition and stuff done, so once I can get back to work on this, it should be smooth sailing. Let me know whether or not this is worth continuing, and thanks in advance!**

**[Edit, March 1st:] I feel like an explanation is in order. Recently, my life has been a massive mess of schoolwork, personal problems, and other stuff. That, combined with the lack of inspiration and motivation, has caused some serious doubt in whether or not I'll even get chapter two up. Like I said, also, I'm willing to take any good ideas for one-shots. Until then, though, not much else to say.**

**Peace,**

**-G3**


	2. Sorry, Guys

**Sorry to all who enjoyed the first chapter, but turns out this is only going to be a one-shot. I don't know in the slightest how to follow this chapter up properly, and I honestly don't like the idea of this story anymore. Also, my writing would be very inaccurate, because I've loaned my copy of the game to a friend and haven't played it in forever. So, consider this a solemn but necessary cut-off point for "Priority Mail."**

** However, keep an eye out for any other works I may post within the immediate future. And if anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM me.**

**-G3  
**


End file.
